Crash Course
by T.J. Infinat
Summary: Chi finds a strange boy. But wait. It's a persecom! And it has a dark past, Like Chi. Self Insertion. Please read! This is probably my third best Fic.
1. Play Mate

Okay, guess I must start a new fiction!!  
  
It's chobits It may not be perfect, I'm warning you now. And I may show bias!!! But that all cool!  
  
Now to the long awaited fiction.  
  
T.J. Infinate  
  
Chobits  
  
Crash Course  
  
Chapter 1: "Play Mate"  
  
Chii plopped down really hard next to Hideki on the couch. She looked up into his face as he looked up from his work.  
  
"What's up?" Hideki asked his robot. "Chii wants to 'take out the trash'" she responded. "Huh?" Hideki asked as he looked over at the trashcan, which was empty, by the way.  
  
"But there is no trash, Chii, at least right now any way." Chii looked at the trash can from where she sat, and then she stared at the stack of paper that was just sitting out on the table. (Oh yeah, it's blank) Chii grabbed all of the paper and walked to the can. Hideki watched in horror as she threw it down into the can and started to tie the bag.  
  
"Hey," yelled Hideki as he jumped up, "That's mine!!!" He ran after Chii as she walked out into the rain and went around the apartment building. Hideki didn't even have time to grab his coat.  
  
As Hideki got around the corner with Chii just coming into site! But there was something wrong. Chii was just standing there with the bag full of paper sitting there, collecting water. 'There is no way I can save those papers now!' Hideki thought.  
  
But that was before he looked into the big dumpster. Lying right in a pile of white in black garbage bags was a boy. I believe I should describe him as Hideki saw him. The boy was sleeping, regardless of the rain that was pouring on him.  
  
Hideki walked up to the heap of human and picked him up. He was extremely heavy and was breathing. Chii saw her moment to help and walked up to Hideki. Hideki noticed something stick out of the boy's afro-like hair. It was turquoise in color and was triangular like the thing on the sides of Chii's head.  
  
His skin was a bit rough, and his thick eyebrows helped with the expression of deep content on his face. He suddenly opened his eyes wide and stared into Hideki's face. "Kari." He said.  
  
"What?" Hideki asked as he dropped him. He got to his feet shakily. "Kari ri hika ka hiri?" the boy said. "What are you trying to tell me?" asked Hideki.  
  
"Hikari" the boy said. Hideki stared. Chii came up beside Hideki. "Chii thinks to take him to Shinobi." She said.  
  
"Yeah," Hideki began, "he'll know what to do." Later  
  
Shinobi stared into the eyes of the strange boy. He looked at his back, touched his head and walked around him. The whole while he stared.  
  
"He's a persecom, all right." Shinobi confirmed. Hideki looked at the triangular shapes sticking out of the boy's head. "His name is Hikari" Shinobi continued. "His appearance is about 17 but his condition leads towards 4. I wonder if he has in OS." Hideki looked towards Shinobi.  
  
"How will we find out?" he asked. Later  
  
Hideki walked out of the door with Chii and Hikari following him. Shinobi stood at the door. "Sorry about your persecom." Hideki apologized. Shinobi held the small form of Summono in his hand. "I'll fix her," Shinobi said.  
  
Hideki walked to his apartment. "Dang." He said to himself. "2 persecoms without OS's. 1 male 1 female. I'm going to have a hard time studying  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Is Hikari like Chii? Is he a Chobit? Is Chii a Chobit? Will Hideki ever be able to study? Will Shinobi fix Summono?  
  
Find out next chapter, next time, on Crash Course! 


	2. Hikari

Sorry ya'll, but I've been haven some trouble with my main living mechanism thingy.  
  
(School sucks!) Also, I'd like to say that I believe I've put Shimbo as 'Shinobi'.  
  
Ahem, now that I've apologized, what should I write on?..  
  
Crash Course: Will he survive between 2 persecoms?  
  
Sorry if some of you are mistaken. And if you have gone until this point thinking Shimbo was Shinobi, or that his name is Shinobi, (like I thought) then know that his name will be Shimbo from this point on, (In this fic any way.....)  
  
I do NOT own Chobits in any way. The only thing I own in this fic is Hikari, which would be me in persecom form, so this is kind of a self- insertion.  
  
Chapter 2: Hikari, ~~~~!~~~~~~!~~~~~!  
  
Hideki sat down on his couch as he stared at the 2 persecom standing in front of him. The stood/sat in that scene for a couple of moments, then Hideki broke the silence.  
  
"You can sit down now," he suggested to the 2 clueless looking humanoids. Chi plopped down on the chair, summoning a groaning sound from it. "Sit." Whispered the other as he pulled his legs out from under himself, just as Chi had.  
  
Except, the imitation wasn't well executed. Plus, the persecom did not attempt to land on the couch, and as a result, did a back flip. He landed on his on his stomach, right in front of Hideki. To make the situation more comical, some yellow dust fell down on the head of the one on the ground.  
  
Hideki chuckled as he got up to attempt to help the humanoid.  
  
' I'll never get any sleep' Hideki thought as he helped Hikari up.  
  
"Hikari sit." He protested as he attempted again. This time he brought Hideki down with him. "OWWWWW!" yelled Hideki when his cranium met the floor, which was carpeted, if you wanted to know.  
  
Chi, who had been sitting there the whole time, jumped up and walked over to where the 2 lay on the ground, her foot barely touching the pile of dust on the floor.  
  
There she knelt beside them and started to pull on Hikari.  
  
Hideki was on Hikari's mid section, so he was rolled off and landed on his back. Hideki looked up to see Hikari standing over him.  
  
"Sit." Hikari exclaimed....  
  
!@@#!@@#!@@#!@@#  
  
Hideki woke up to a soft feeling on his forehead and abdomen. The feeling was shaped in a strange way, like hands!  
  
'Wait a sec' Hideki thought as he opened his eyes to blue, the color of his bedroom ceiling. 'Those ARE hands!'  
  
He sat up quickly and felt a rush in his head. He groaned as he lay back down.  
  
"First rule of recovery." Started a female voice. "NEVER sit up when you wake up in a different place than you thought you were." Hideki recognized the voice. "Yumi?" he asked. "Why are you here?"  
  
Hideki felt a sharp pain in his lungs.  
  
"Rule 2." Continued Yumi's voice. "Ask reasonably questions, if your hurt in the chest, your breath might be short."  
  
Hideki sat up slowly as he looked around and saw Chi at the door. He turned a little left as he saw Yumi. "Where's Hikari?" Hideki asked. "Is he still trying to 'Sit'?"  
  
Yumi chuckled. "Naw," she reassured him. "But Shinbo says you owe him." She started to feel along Hideki's upper body in intent to feel for broken ribs. "For what?" asked Hideki.  
  
Shinbo walked into the door way as he stared to count off fingers.  
  
"1." He started. "For sacrificing my persecom. 2. for stopping your persecom from sacrificing you. 3. figuring out Hikari's learning routine. 4. for calling Yumi to nurse you back to consciousness."  
  
Hideki turned his head quickly, causing pain. "Ow." He moaned. "What was 3 again?:  
  
!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!  
  
A Cliffhanger! "Will Hideki have to start over with the main teaching process, or will Shinbo's advice make it allot 'easier on him?" Next time on Crash Course. 


	3. The Course Begins

What's up!  
  
I'd like to say that I've taken a break from all fictions to continue this one. Well  
  
Here goes  
  
Crash Course: Will he survive between 2 persecoms?  
  
Same things I said last time apply. You know, about the disclaimer and all. If I did own Chobits, There would be a downfall to the original construction. That would be BAD!  
  
Any way, it's Chappy 3!  
  
Chapter 3: The Course Begins...  
  
~~~~! @~~~~! @~~~~! @~~~~! @  
  
"Okay!" started Shinbo as he stood near Hikari who sat in a chair. Hideki was at the other side of the room. His body was riddled with bandages.  
  
"First order of business." Shinbo continued. "We need to fix the hair, man." Hideki watched as Shinbo brought out some clippers. With a buzz, they were started and brought near Hikari's hair.  
  
But fate would not have it that way..  
  
"Buuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Whispered Hikari as he jumped up and climbed on to Shinbo's head. He brought his head down to the head of his victim and started to bite at his hair, imitating the hair clippers. "GET IT OFFFFFFFF!" yelled Shinbo as he started running around the room. He started to bump into the walls.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hideki was still in horror as he watched his friend getting his hair 'eaten' off. Chi walked in and stood still. She watched the strange scene happen.  
  
"What's happening in there!?" yelled a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Hideki looked over to Chi after attempting to get up twice. "Could you get that Chi?" he asked.  
  
Chi turned toward Hideki with the question look she had been giving lately. "Answer the door." Hideki ordered from his seat.  
  
Chi moved in time to dodge the moving mass of Shinbo and Hikari as Shinbo struggled to get the biting android off. Shinbo ran in a circle around the room until he tripped over the couch.  
  
His face met the wall and Hikari fell of.  
  
"That wall wasn't there." Shinbo muttered as he slid down the wall.  
  
Chi opened the door after a lot of dust fell into her light brown hair. The person on the other side (Hint: Hideki knows HER very well, and I THINK she lives very close.) chuckled when she saw the persecom covered in yellow dust.  
  
"What's.....happening?" asked Chitose as she saw the strange scene that had resulted from past events.  
  
!!~!!~!!~!@@@@@@@@~~!!@@@@@@~~~!!!!  
  
Shinbo rubbed his head as he sat on the couch beside Hikari. Then Chitose rubbed her backside and sat beside him. Next, Yumi started trying to comfort her weak legs, sitting next to Chitose. Minoru slumped onto the only comfortable space left. He was just tired. Even Chi squeezed on to the couch. The only thing they seemed to have in common was that they were all sitting as far away from the source of their pain a possible.  
  
Hikari attempted (Let me emphasize ATTEMPTED) to make a warm smile. But learning had not taught him to.  
  
!@@~~~!!@  
  
T.J.- Okay, it seems that Hideki and co. had been teaching Hikari a lot lately. Hikari's learning process: Imitation.  
  
It's been 3 days since Hikari has come to Hideki's place. They've all been teaching Hikari a lot. All while getting hurt.  
  
Hideki has not gotten a lick of sleep or studying for a while.  
  
Bummer......  
  
!!@!!@  
  
"Some one needs to teach him to smile.." started Chitose.  
  
"Who's least hurt?" asked Shinbo.  
  
Every one looked to Chi....  
  
Soooooooo!  
  
Hideki has figured out how to teach Hikari. But will they teach him enough to live before he hurts them beyond comprehension?  
  
Oh..and there seems to be a smarter and more troublesome side to the android.  
  
Next time..  
  
Chapter 4: Dark Chi, Meet Dark....Hikari?  
  
But first I need the readers to tell me how Dark Chi came to be...Please?????  
  
Without this key bit of info..I'll most likely mess up the whole process of the next chapter...  
  
I'll be very thankful, and the story will most likely have a happy ending....  
  
T.J. signing off. 


	4. Dark Chi Meets Dark Hikari?

THANK YOU, Aztec Raven, THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Oh well. Let's move on, Shall we?  
  
Basically, we're all going to see the dark side of Hikari for the first time................ Even me..................  
  
So, let's go!  
  
Crash Course: Will he survive between 2 persecom?  
  
A/N: I'm going to TRY to start describing clothes now..........  
  
Okay!  
  
Crash Course  
  
Chapter 4: Dark Chi, Meet Dark.............Hikari?  
  
~! @! @~@~! @~@~@#~@$#~! @#$~@#$~@#$  
  
Chi sat down directly in front of Hikari. She sat there with the lovely simple smile on her face. After sitting there for 30 min., she had to think about how to approach this...  
  
(Today, Chi is wearing a white skirt and an oversized button down shirt. Her hair is the same as always.  
  
Hikari is in an open turquoise, plaid, button-down shirt and a grayish t- shirt. He also wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and white socks. His hair was in short, spiky form.)  
  
Chi sat down, shortly followed by Hikari, who had sat down. She folded her hands. He did the same. Chi kicked her leg under the table. It hit his shin. Shortly after, she felt a sharp jolt to her leg. "Hey!" she said as she kicked back, a little more left this time.  
  
Hikari didn't kick back, so Chi decided to look up. His face was all scrunched up. "Chi didn't do that." She thought to herself. 'Hey,' she heard some one answer.................. ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ----------------------------------------------  
  
Hideki walked up to the door of his pad. He heard a bit of squalling beyond the door, after a few seconds it stopped, and he heard a thud.  
  
'Chi's in trouble!" Hideki said to himself as he threw the door open. He stopped short as he watched Hikari back off of Chi after what seemed like slamming his fist into her head. He turned towards Hideki and howled (Yes, howled). He then made a rush at Hideki.  
  
Hideki jumped out of the way as Hikari caught his brown turtleneck sleeve and twisted it to make it all tight and stuff. Hideki wrenched away and ran to the other side of the room, dragging Chi with him.  
  
He then looked desperately at Hikari, who stopped short in the middle of the room and started to laugh deeply (The kind of laugh you would expect from an evil person, you know, Mwa ha ha ha ah ah ha?.........)  
  
In the middle of 1 bar of laughter, he fell to the ground. Hideki walked up slowly as Chi sat up with an angry look on. "What just happened?" she asked. Hideki, unaware of the personality change, was standing right in front of Hikari, and lightly kicked him.  
  
"Come on, Mom!!!!" he yelled. "I don't wanna go to school today!" He turned over and then sat up suddenly. "Wait a sec...." He mumbled. "Why are my balls in pain!???" He looked down and started to moan as he rolled around in pain. "See, Elda?" Chi said to herself. "Now look what ya did to the guy! I give it a perfect 10!!!" She got up and proceeded to sit down on a chair next to her.  
  
Hikari looked over at the brunette that seemed to be talking to herself. "Where am I?" He asked, as he looked around at all the high tech stuff Hideki had collected. "And what year is it?"  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"My name is Thomas." 'Hikari' explained towards the 8 life forms in front of him. There was Hideki and Chi, who was now acting as Freya. Then there was Chitose, Yumi, Monouro, Yuziku, Shinbo, and Sumomo. They were all ears. 'Hikari' shuddered at the attention he was getting. He wasn't used to it.  
  
"Anyway, you say it's 20?? (What eva you like, its for the readers anyway....)" As Freya pondered on how the memory of a totally different person, the speech was drowned out.  
  
! @#$! @#$@3 FLASH BACK ~#~$@! #%#$^  
  
The camera is in 'Hikari's' pants. There is a small switch and a disk. The disk is halfway in a slot and reads "Thomas.exe –Me- (That's it). Chi kicks (The second time). The disk slides in and the switch is pressed, there is a glow.  
  
~! @~@#~#$ END ! @$! @#$  
  
After dosing off for the umpteenth time, Shinbo shakes himself.  
  
"Well." He began. "There has to he a big juicy story behind this, Let's hear it."  
  
"No." Hikari replied.  
  
Just before he fell out of his chair in a seizure like state. He suddenly stopped moving just as everyone was about to get up to check the well being of the persecom. His body had a soft glow.  
  
"Oh no...." thought Hideki as he checked the room for an outlet.  
  
Next time on Crash Course, we shall see why Hikari was beating on Chi/Freya? And the romance begins!!!  
  
Who shall it be?  
  
Chi/Hikari? Freya/Hikari? Yumi/Thomas? Sumomo/Hideki (JK!)? Freya/Hideki? Thomas/Shinbo (Really, REALLY JK!)  
  
Send reviews and Choose!  
  
Chapter 4: "How Many Are There?" 


	5. Persecom's Nightmare

Hello to all my loyal (I think....) fans!  
  
Anyway, this is the start of the romance (Not very much, but, you know. Enough to get it started.......) So I have decided to center the romance on Hikari and/or Thomas (Not together, as 1 person receiving romance..........Let me stop trying to explain.)  
  
I will change the romance after a while if enough people ask and agree on the same thing. Plus, the EXAMPLES on chapter 4 were NOT the only choices! For example Freya/Thomas was a choice to. I'm currently setting it on that.  
  
O K! / on w/ da sho !  
  
(Okay! and on with the show!)  
  
Crash Course: Will he survive between 2 persecoms?  
  
Chapter 5: "Persecom Nightmare"  
  
I changed the title!!  
  
Oh... Yeah. The chapter starts as a flash back in Thomas' (Not Hikari's) nightmare......  
  
Swoosh!!  
  
Thomas sat down on his blue covered bed in a white shirt and off white jeans as he pushed his glasses up on his face. As he stared at his blue room wall, he fumed.  
  
'How could they do this to me!' he thought hurriedly while he thought back on what had happened.  
  
'They........' he began.  
  
'They.......'  
  
Silence...... 'Killed my friends.........' He broke into tears. There were a few sounds when his parents walked by the door.  
  
His mom passed by without a second glance. But the father stopped at the door....  
  
"Are you okay, son?" he asked.  
  
The younger one just sat there, wanting to answer but not finding the words. Tears started to fall down his face when he let out an evil laugh.  
  
He got up and rushed out of the door, crashing right past his dad. The father almost fell over the smooth wood railing as the laughing boy jumped.  
  
He fell.  
  
5 yards.  
  
Straight onto his.  
  
Head............  
  
The man ran down the spiral staircase after seeing his son smash his head open. He picked up the cracked glasses and green headphones. Then the sobbing started.  
  
-_- t-t T-T ToT TOT ~$# Sad isn't it?  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!" Hikari yelled as he sat up quickly.  
  
Hideki rubbed his head for the 17th time this week. He slowly climbed out of the bed, making a foot course to where Hikari sat. The outlet was connected to the power intake (Where ever that is...) He sat there in a seizure-like state. His bodily shaking almost had his cord out of the wall.  
  
Chi walked in through the bedroom doorway. She looked towards Hikari's screaming form.  
  
"You killed them!" he yelled as he squeezed his eyelids hard. Then he opened them in a red blur. The irises were red and the outer lens was a light orange. His vision focused on Hideki and Chi.  
  
"THEY WERE JUST WALKING DOWN THE STREET," he continued. "AND YOU JUST TOOK THEIR LIVES LIKE IT WAS NUTHIN'!!"  
  
And with that, Hikari launched himself at Hideki, who yelped and dived out of the way. But not before getting his leg caught in a roughly skinned hand.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Hikari whispered before he mounted Hideki's chest and lifted his fist high.  
  
'We've got to do something.' Thought Freya, during which she floated around in Chi's head. 'But what?' asked Elda, standing in the light circle.  
  
"Let me see." She exclaimed when she pushed Elda out of the circle and stood in it.  
  
!@#!@  
  
Hideki watched in slow motion while the fist came down towards his head.  
  
1 foot  
  
8 inches  
  
5 centimeters  
  
He closed his eyes in anticipation of the hard blow.  
  
He never received it. The darkness flooded in as he opened his eyes to nothing other than Hikari and Chi, both dealing very good blows.  
  
Chi sat on Hikari's chest as she started to punch him in the face. Hikari laughed that deep evil laugh while the punches came on his face. Chi was saying something too. The skinny hands weren't built for repeated blows like this.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this..." she exclaimed. She watched the orange- red eyes go back to their original color, emerald green. She kept punching, even though the punches kept tearing at her soul (remember folks, Freya.).  
  
"Stop." Hikari muttered after a punch. " It's all good. I'm fine."  
  
They sat there, in that position. Hikari looked a bit hurt. And Freya was trying to figure out why the punches hurt her also.  
  
Hikari started to flinch, signaling that he needed Chi off of him.  
  
"Sorry." Chi stated as she rolled off.  
  
Shinbo kicked down the front door and rushed in. He knelt beside Hideki.  
  
"what happened?: he asked.  
  
"You're ALL late." Hideki stated before falling into unconscious ness.  
  
! #@! ##!@  
  
T.J.: That's it! Probably the longest Crash Course eva!  
  
Hideki: *Reads over* Hey. Why is the-  
  
T.J.: That's all for today next is Chapter 6: "Think About It: Hikari Confesses!" 


End file.
